


Chocolate-heart Confessions

by Archer_Valentine



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer_Valentine/pseuds/Archer_Valentine
Summary: Short and sweet story about Tweek and Craig. Happy Valentine's Day!





	Chocolate-heart Confessions

Tweek was trembling. It was an unusually cold afternoon; the air was crisp and visible with each unsteady breath. His icy blue-green eyes couldn’t stop wandering over to stare at the dark-haired figure who stood next to him, seemingly unfazed by the chill. The bus stop provided some shelter against the light snow which gently drifted down around them. 

This must be a sign. The messy-haired blond wanted to give Craig a gift while they were still in school, but he was too embarrassed. It was the fear of rejection that stopped him. However now the universe has given him one last chance. He reached for his backpack with shaky hands. 

“Tweek, you are freezing,” stated a deep voice, causing the blond to stop in his tracks. Craig’s jade green eyes were now focused entirely on the other boy. His dark eyebrows were arched in concern. “Where are your gloves?” 

“I-I um… I forgot?” Tweek squeaked out. In the mad rush to prepare the present this morning, he completely neglected to bring his mittens. Suddenly, the raven-haired boy removed his gloves and started unbuttoning his blue jacket from the top as he moved closer. “Wha-what are you doing!?” gasped the blond boy in surprise, his eyes saucer shaped as he openly gawked at the other’s actions. 

Craig now towered very closely to the other boy with his jacket half unbuttoned from the top, revealing a white shirt underneath. He grabbed the trembling boy’s frozen hands and lifted them up to be in direct contact with his undershirt. “I don’t want you to get a frostbite.” Craig asserted, in a matter-of-fact manner. 

“O-oh.” Tweek managed to stammer out, as he felt the other’s body heat radiate through his fingertips. This close, he could smell Craig’s scent, as recognisable and just as intoxicating as coffee. The blond boy tried to turn his head away in a futile attempt to hide his reddening face. 

“You seemed to be avoiding me today.” Craig said in an absurdly steady tone. It was amazing how seemingly unaffected the stoic boy was at their current situation, out in the open no less. Perhaps he didn’t care about what others thought. However, Tweek felt the dark-haired boy’s heart beating as fast as his own. 

“Craig…” murmured the blond boy, as he leaned in closer. He felt safe and secure in this world. Suddenly, Tweek pulled away quickly. “Argh! Do you even know what you’re doing to me!?” The trembling boy blurted out in a sudden outburst. 

Craig give the other boy an understanding look, without any possible judgement or expectation. “Tell me, what’s wrong?” asked the raven-haired boy softly. The other boy sighed deeply before nodding. 

“I-I, um… I kind of… Gah! I wish I wasn’t so nervous!” Tweek cried, pausing for a moment to calm down. “I-I sort of… Argh! I can’t! So much pressure!” Flustered, he hurriedly pulled out the package from his backpack and offered it, while looking down in extreme embarrassment. “Just-just take these!” 

Wrapped neatly in plastic was homemade chocolate, shaped into hearts. There was a moment of hesitation before the stoic boy finally spoke. “Tweek?” As the blond boy looked back up, the dark-haired boy leaned in smoothly to capture his lips in a kiss. 

Tweek was dazed as Craig smiled back gently. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
